Forum:Featured Media
Featured Media is a place to show the artwork, images, and sounds that make this wiki an interesting and engaging experience for visitors. It will also encourage wiki members to improve the quality of existing works. The rules and guidelines are a work-in-progress; if you have suggestions, please leave them on the Talk Page. Nomination Guidelines So, what makes a bit of media eligible for nomination? Here are the guidelines: *The media should represent and support the article or articles it appears in. A full-body shot focusing on one character is better than a blurry screen capture where the character is in the image, but not the focus, for example. Orphan media not linked to an article or non-''Evangelion'' materials that appears on User pages is not eligible. *The media should be appropriately high-quality. Images should be of good resolution with minimal or no artifacting, but not absurdly large. Sound clips should be clear and easy to hear, but not excessively long. **The image must not bear or contain any watermarks, website labels, etc. *The media, should preferably be from official or officially-verified sources. Fan art, no matter how awesome, should not be nominated. Nomination Process You have something that meets the above rules, so now what? Well, on the first day of the month, post a link to your nominated media and sign your nomination with ~~~~! Remember, though, only three nominations per user per month! Pretty easy, right? Voting Editors have three votes; they must put their vote and signature, (~~~~) underneath the nominees of their choice. Those who nominated media can have their nomination counted as their one vote and can post again; if they want to change, they simply need to sign under another nominee, remove their nomination and move vote for another nominee. On the last day of the month, votes will be tallied, and the nomination with the most votes will become the next Featured Media! In the event of ties, we will use a randomizer for the tied nominations. Note: It should go without saying, but it is extremely unethical to be canvassing for votes for this forum. If evidence is found that you've been trying to taint the process, the staff will de-nominate the targeted media, and may bar you from voting for the next round. Nominations September 2013 The results are here : Kaworu and the Mark.06 win ! Just to be fair (I think), I'll put the Second Impact picture in the middle of the month of September. Is it ok ? *Who did stain my planet ? WHO ?! #September is the month.. of the Second Impact of course ! And what's better than a picture of the Second Impact to illustrate that ? HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 20:29, August 2, 2013 (UTC) #--MTN1996 15:12, August 3, 2013 (UTC) #--~''The Maverick 013'' 18:54, August 3, 2013 (UTC) *Kaworu is watching you ! #September is also the month.. of the birth of Kaworu ! And what's better than a picture of him and his very own Evangelion, the Mark.06, to illustrate that ? HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 20:29, August 2, 2013 (UTC) #Who the f*** is surprised by this? lol We tend to favor character more, anyways, so it seems fair. Someday, we'll have weekly featured images, and in those, we'll feature the character who's birthday falls in each week. Also, maybe a calendar would be useful... Agh, im rambling-- 21:05, August 3, 2013 (UTC) #Kaworu Kaworu Kaworu Kaworu Kaworu Kaworu Kaworu Kaworu Kaworu Kaworu Kaworu Kaworu Kaworu Kaworu! 23:57, August 4, 2013 (UTC) August 2013 *Cold Badass Ver.3.0 #Gendo never gets old. Even if he changed his glasses. 'nuff said. HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 20:46, July 1, 2013 (UTC) #"Pilot the Eva!" XD --MTN1996 12:07, July 2, 2013 (UTC) #~''The Maverick 013'' 18:44, July 2, 2013 (UTC) *Let me move so I can kill you, dammit ! #The moment before Unit-01 goes in Overkill Mode. And the moment where "Kyou no Hi wa Sayounara" starts playing. Both a memorable and intriguing (almost disturbing) moment. HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 20:46, July 1, 2013 (UTC) *D0N'T PH34R TEH GIANT NAK3D REI #The ultimate form of fanservice (a naked Rei) turns into the ultimate form of nightmare (a giant with a vagina-shaped third eye who wants your soul). Now Anno.. you're just a genius. HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 20:46, July 1, 2013 (UTC) December 2012 *Kaworu was tricked #Couldn't find any decent screenshot of Asuka or Shinji to accompany this, seeing as the movie focus on them, it seems.-- 11:25, November 19, 2012 (UTC) #~''The Maverick 013'' 17:53, November 19, 2012 (UTC) #--MTN1996 07:59, November 20, 2012 (UTC) *Unit 01 in the womb? #A very intriguing image.-- 11:25, November 19, 2012 (UTC) November 2012 *Unit-01 awakens #A very important moment in the original series. --~''The Maverick 013'' 00:42, October 12, 2012 (UTC) #RAWRRRRRRRRRR. ^^ 19:34, October 16, 2012 (UTC) #-- 23:25, November 8, 2012 (UTC) *It all returns to nothing... #The most strange momment in a series i've ever seen. --~''The Maverick 013'' 00:42, October 12, 2012 (UTC) #Don't know why, but felt it was the best. MTN1996 12:16, October 12, 2012 (UTC) *He wants Rei back #Shinji's most commented scene of Rebuild. --~''The Maverick 013'' 00:42, October 12, 2012 (UTC) October 2012 *Kaworu and Seele's 15 Monoliths #There's no other shot featuring the mysterious 15. -- 16:43, September 18, 2012 (UTC) *Enter: Asuka! #She's getting A LOT of screentime in 3.0 trailers.... quite a lot.-- 16:43, September 18, 2012 (UTC) #MTN 1996 11:05, September 22, 2012 (UTC) #Like if i need to explain why :P ~''The Maverick 013'' 01:01, September 21, 2012 (UTC) *Unit-00 stares... #I always got the feeling it was staring at me...-- 16:43, September 18, 2012 (UTC) #MTN 1996 11:05, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- And so we open the Featured Media forum! We dont have that many users, but maybe this will help those we have to feel more involved! I'll be opening the Featured Article one soon, too -- 16:43, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Category:The Wiki